Seeing Things
by Destiel-loverrr
Summary: 3 girls meet the akatsuki what happens read to find out IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING SUMMARYS SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the akatsuki

My name is Tanya and im walking with my sister's Tayler and nicole school is about 3 miles from our house and our parents don't want to drive us so we walk every day and I think the heat it getting to nicole because nicole stops and says why are the clouds red we look up and say the clouds arnt red nicole all the sudden the world goes blank. I wake up in a strange place nicole and tayler are still asleep no wonder they always sleep hours after me but I don't know this place so im not going to let them sleep, so I stand up and scream as loud as possible. Nicole and tayler wake up and scream with me and I was surprised because nicole never really talks unless she really has something to say because nicole is shy. Tanya why the f*ck did u scream, because I didn't want to be alone.

So u dicided to f*cking scream "YES" I don't like to be alone it scares me now come search the place with me phf whatever tayler just nods and follows, when we get out we find 4 males one has orange hair and blonde hair one has silver hair and one has red hair, they all look about 20 compaired to us 17 year old girls


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI I ONLY OWN NICOLE **(You don't own me, I own me! D: **_~XxRainbow-DarknessxX _**)** TAYLER **(Neko-Chan1616)** AND TANYA CHARACTERS

* * *

We stared for 2 minutes, then the orange haired man broke the silence by introducing us the red-head, Sasori, the man with the silver hair was Hidan, the blonde was Deidara, and introduced himself as Pein. Pein asked if we would like our stuff back and we said we would because Nicole and I packed Mountain Dew pants in our backpacks. And Nicole and I could not live without Mountain Dew. Nicole, Tayler, and I went down the hall to collect our stuff. When we reached the office, Pein opened the door and ordered a woman with blue hair to get three cloaks for us. She left, and Pein discussed the matters of joining the Akatsuki.

"If you don't join, I will have to kill you."

We decided to join.

The lady with the blue hair named Konan came back with our cloaks and handed them to us. Pein went to his desk and grabbed 3 rings. He handed them to us. Mine meant yellow, Nicole's meant silence, and Tayler's meant flower petal. Pein showed us out to the room where we met the 4 members. But this time only Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan were there. I was going to be roomed with Sasori; Tayler was going to be put with Deidara, and Nicole with Hidan. Suddenly Nicole says:

"Where is the f*cking Mountain Dew?!"

Hidan says:

"In the fridge, dumba**"

"Well get me one f*cking b*stard!"

"Fine b*tch!"

I followed them because who doesn't like Mountain Dew?

After we got our Mountain Dew, Sasori showed me to our room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya doesn't own Naruto. If she did, I'd be more than just her bffl. :3 (**~XxRainbow-DarknessxX **;D)

* * *

After I set my stuff up in Sasori's room, I thanked him for showing me to the room, and then went to make some Ramen, and since Nicole would probably want some too, I made some for her as well. When I was finished making the noodles, I went to get Nicole and she followed me back in silence to the table to get her food. We ate in silence until the loud-mouth Hidan walks and and wonders where _his _noodles are.

"In the package, dumba**"

"Why didn't you make me some? You can make the the b*tch Nicole some, but you can't make me some?!"

"Are you my sister, Hidan?" I asked him.

"Fine, b*tch, I'll make my own."

"D*mn straight you will."

So, Hidan was pissed because he had to make his own soup, but oh well. When Nicole was done, I told her I would take her bowl so she didn't have to clean it herself, because she's actually quite lazy. She went back to her room to sleep because she is tired due to lack of a good sleep last night, and I clean the dishes we used. I then went back to my room where Sasori was working on a puppet. I hugged him goodnight from behind (because I like to give people hugs :D) and told him I was going to bed.

"Goodnight," He said, without emotion.

I feel into a good sleep, only to awake in the morning to see nothing but darkness. So I decided to go back to sleep a few hours. Later, after I woke up and took a shower, I went out to the living room to see Tayler and Deidara talking, Nicole and Hidan swearing at each other, and Sasori sitting there bored.

* * *

Tanya enjoys getting reviews. You should review for her. *nods*


End file.
